


i want you madly (with every heartbeat)

by jadrian



Category: Mean Streets (1973)
Genre: (sort of), Friendship, M/M, Pining, Religion, Sharing a Bed, co-dependant dumbasses, they just love each other okay ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrian/pseuds/jadrian
Summary: Johnny Boy is annoying and invasive and frustrating and the most irresponsible bastard you'll ever meet.Charlie wonders why he's stuck with him all these years.
Relationships: Charlie Cappa & Johnny Boy Civello, Charlie Cappa/Johnny Boy Civello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	i want you madly (with every heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "johnny boy is gay and annoying" so. yeah that sums it up.
> 
> title from "love you more" by buzzcocks

Johnny Boy is the most annoying bastard on the planet, and Charlie kinda hates him for it. 

Ever since they were little, Johnny’s been hanging off his arm like a fuckin’ monkey, desperately trying to worm his way into every aspect of Charlie’s life. He’d thought the kid would calm down by the time they became adults and shit, but adulthood proved to be even more of a struggle for Johnny than childhood was. 

Christ, he was constantly getting involved in all kinds of shit, borrowing too much money from one guy, insulting another. Then Charlie would always be left to get him out of it. The poor guy was more than bending over backward, he was twisting himself into all sorts of ungodly positions just to try and stop everyone from shooting Johnny in the fuckin’ skull.

More times than one, Charlie had had to sell off some of his own belongings to pay off some stupid debt that Johnny had got himself into. He still missed those shoes his ma had gotten him for his 20th.

On top of all that, Johnny always managed to fuck up Charlie’s personal life as well. Most of his friends backed off warily the minute they found out about his association with Johnny Boy. I mean, hell, the kid was infamous! Every motherfucker this side of the East Village knew that he was trouble. And if they didn’t, they sure as shit figured it out as soon as he opened his mouth.

Charlie found it hard to meet girls, too, with that fuckhead trailing after him everywhere. He was always scared shitless going on dates, terrified that Johnny would burst in halfway through his nice romantic meal and start begging Charlie to bail him out of something. 

(They had tried going on a double date, once.  _ Only _ once. It was the single most embarrassing night of Charlie’s life. Johnny had managed to offend numerous patrons and wait staff within the first ten minutes, and the two girls were so absolutely mortified that they stormed out after fifteen. Charlie’s date left him with an empty wallet. Johnny’s date left him with a bright red handprint across his left cheek.)

Possibly the most infuriating thing about Johnny was his insistence on treating Charlie’s home like his own. The kid would just show up every so often, unannounced, and start making coffee with Charlie’s fucking milk and Charlie’s fucking sugar and Charlie’s fucking brand new coffee machine.

Hell, a couple of times, Charlie’s been in bed with some girl, and Johnny’s let himself into the flat and lain down next to the couple, drunk out of his mind and completely exhausted. On these nights, Charlie just sends the girl home. He can’t be bothered to deal with Johnny at two in the fuckin’ morning. 

Sometimes he thinks Johnny spends more time at Charlie’s than his own. They’ve grown accustomed to sleeping in the same narrow bed, something that started as a convenient thing after a crazy night out but became almost a nightly occurrence. 

Charlie finds it kinda difficult to sleep alone now, without Johnny Boy breathing slowly and heavily next to him. He would never admit it, but he sort of likes Johnny when he’s asleep, his chest moving gradually and his face wiped clean of all his usual smirking humor. At least he can’t get into any trouble, Charlie reasons, lying next to him like that.

(And if, in the mornings, he wakes up with the thin sheets and Johnny’s long limbs tangled around him, well. Charlie doesn’t feel the need to talk about it.)

Perhaps that’s why Charlie’s stuck with the kid, all these years. Putting aside his ever-present Catholic guilt and moral responsibility, he can’t help but feel some strange form of affection for the bastard. He knows that as long as he sticks with Johnny, he’s never going to fall into a hole so deep that Charlie won’t be able to catch him. Besides, it’s nice to be needed by someone.

Johnny’s the most annoying bastard on the planet, but, well. Maybe Charlie kinda likes that about him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed asff
> 
> follow me on twitter @/yeehawkeanu i post abt these bitches all the time


End file.
